Ultimate Race through Timing/Capítulo 1
thumbEste es el capítulo uno de Ultimate Race through Timing, titulado El regreso de Slayd. Transcripción Narrador: Luego de los sucesos ocurridos en Race through Timing, Slayd regreso a su hogar en Future Cyber City... Slayd: Agh... Que día... Desearía tener algo que hacer... (Slayd se levanta) Slayd: Hmm... Aquí hay algo muy extraño... (Slayd mira por la ventana) Slayd: Esta muy nublado... Eso no es normal... Iré a investigar que esta sucediendo (Slayd se lanza por su ventana a investigar) Slayd: Ja... (Slayd sale corriendo hacia el laboratorio de la ciudad) Profesor: Slayd, Hay algo ahí adentro, tienes que entrar a ver a esa cosa Slayd: Déjemelo a mi... (Slayd entra al laboratorio) Slayd: ¿Hola? ???: ¡Sal de mi territorio! (Slayd es golpeado) Slayd: Ugh... ¿Quién eres? ???: Soy Shawn... Shawn the Dark Slayd: ¡Para con lo que sea que estés haciendo! Shawn: ¡Muajajjajaa! ¡Jamás! Slayd: ¡Nggghhhh! (Slayd salta hacia Shawn) Shawn: Owwww... (Le quita las Shard Emeralds a Slayd) Slayd: ¡Devuelveme eso! Shawn: ¿Son tus juguetes? ¡Pues ahora son míos! Slayd: ¡Devuelvemelos! Shawn: ¡No! ¡Con esto puedo acabar con toda la humanidad viajando al pasado! ¡Y no lo podrás evitar! ¡Muajajajaja! (Shawn abre un portal y viaja al pasado)ñ Slayd: ¡Rrrghhhh! ¡Maldito! ¡Jaja! ¡No sabe que ya puedo viajar en el tiempo sin las Shard Emeralds! (Slayd se teletransporta al pasado) Slayd: Hmmm, creo que buscare a mis amigos antes que nada, necesitare un refugio... (Slayd corre a buscar a Strange) Slayd: ¡Strange! ¡Sí me escuchas grita! Strange: ¿Slayd? Slayd: ¡Aquí estoy amigo! ¡He vuelto! Strange: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado amigo? Slayd: Yo bien, ¿y tu? Strange: Perfecto... Laia: Strange, ¿Quién es el? Slayd: ¿Eh? Strange: Slayd... Ella es Laia, mi novia, Laia, el es Slayd, mi mejor amigo. Slayd: Gusto en conocerte, Laia Laia: Igual, Un placer. Strange: ¿Y bueno? ¿Porqué no vamos adentro? Slayd: Bien, estaba esperando a que me invitarás a pasar a tu hogar Blaster: ¡Hey! ¡Slayd! ¡Regresaste! Slayd: ¡Hola Blaster! ¿Cómo te ha ido? Blaster: De maravilla, ¿y a ti? Slayd: Genial.... Strange: ¿Porqué has venido, Slayd? Slayd: Tengo un nuevo enemigo... Strange: ¿El quiere destruirte también? Slayd: Sí... No sólo a mi... Sino a toda la humanidad... Blaster: Peleare a tu lado, y sí he de morir, moriré con honor Strange: Bien dicho, Siempre estaremos contigo, Slayd Slayd: Gracias, Amigos... Strange: No hay de que, para eso estamos. Slayd: Debemos comenzar un plan, antes que el nos ataque primero Laia: ¿Alguien podría explicarme de que hablan? Strange: Laia... No quiero involucrarte en esta pelea... No así... Laia: Esta bien... Me iré al cuarto... Strange: Bueno, creo que sí nos ataca deberíamos intentar esquivar sus ataques y llegar hasta el para atacarle nosotros... Slayd: Sí... Funciono con Ragler... Pero dudo que funcione con este tipo... Blaster: ¿Porqué? Slayd: Miren, el tipo se hace llamar Shawn, y es MUCHO más poderoso que Ragler, deben tener en cuenta a lo que se van a enfrentar... Strange: Yo siempre peleare a tu lado, Slayd Blaster: Yo igual, por eso somos amigos Slayd: Gracias Chicos... De verdad... Son los mejores... (El episodio termina) 319px ola felis dia de los inosentes xD Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Transcripciones Categoría:Episodios de Race through Timing:Return in Time